jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrosia Belden
Ambrosia Belden Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Ambrosia Melody Belden is a Greek-American witch from Pinellas County, Florida. She should've been at Ilvermorny, she would've if her parents marriage wasn't so fragile. She went to Hogwarts where she was sorted into Gryffindor. Quick Info Ambrosia is a No-Maj born witch born in Tarpon Springs during the spring of 2013 to Giada Leon and Jason Belden. She lived what she felt was a dual life in a single home. Her father let her do and be whatever she felt like. If she wanted to climb trees or ride dirt bikes Jason was going to make that happen. If she wanted to play the guitar or go bird watching he would find a way. He was an excellent father in how much he was willing to do for her. He lacked common sense when it came to how much free reign he let her have. Her mother tried to mold her into someone who was mature and intelligent at too young an age. She succeed in giving Ambrosia a complex. She despises conformity and looks for any and every reason to rebel against authority. She was sly about it at first making her rebellious nature more of a secret. It wasn't something she wore brazenly, it was the way she muttered under her breath or the way she rolled her eyes. She discovered her magic when she was ten. Her mother began to pick up on these little gestures namely the heavy sighing, it led to a verbal argument during which Ambrosia caused a blackout lasting no longer than 10 minutes. Following the visit from the wizarding school representative her mother and father split up. Jason along with Ambrosia moved to Ireland during the separation period. There was nothing there remotely related to anything he knew, he wanted a fresh start. He got exactly that. Florida had been his home since he was about three, it had been Ambrosia's all her life. Ireland was an adventure for them, and it was like nothing they had ever seen with their own eyes. They filled their days and nights with fantasies getting to know their new surroundings by exploring together. They didn't stay close to their new home in Galway, instead they started at the edge and worked their way back. They had the times of their lives, that was until Giada returned. She became an unpleasant fixture in their idyllic new surroundings. It became a chore for them to try to include her, her presence was entirely negative. They couldn't have fun and joke around like they wanted when she was around. There was no effort to change on her part, Jason never spoke with Giada about how toxic to Ambrosia she had become. During Ambrosia's time at Hogwarts her mother and father were able to mend their relationship. They called off their divorce and remained married. Giada went back to Florida and Jason kept the home in Ireland for Ambrosia when she was home for the summer. He didn't have the heart to force her to live with her mother when he knew the horridness they brought out in one another. Rather, he would occasionally let Giada rain on their parade for a short time each summer. Ambrosia wasn't made aware of this arrangement, this gave her the time she needed to adjust to the demands of wizarding school. She didn't care whether her parents stayed married or got divorced. What mattered was that her mother stayed far away from her, preferably her father as well. That was ruined for at least a few weeks every summer because her father thought it was necessary for Giada to visit. Ambrosia always took that time to get a jump on studying for school as opposed to interacting with her mother for more than a short amount of time. The mother daughter relationship was never able to recover. Traits Appearance Model: Felicia "Fo" Porter Ambrosia Belden1.jpg Ambrosia Belden2.jpg Ambrosia Belden3.jpg Ambrosia Belden4.jpg Ambrosia Belden5.jpg Ambrosia Belden6.png Ambrosia Belden7.jpg Ambrosia Belden WB1.jpg Ambrosia Belden WB3.jpg Ambrosia Belden WB5.jpg Ambrosia Belden WB7.jpg Personality Family Leon Giada Leon is a Greek No-Maj born in ????. Belden Jason Belden is an American No-Maj born in ????. Relationships Magical abilities Trivia *Ambrosia means: "Immortal" *Melody means: "Song" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake